Forbidden Fruit
by titlelee1093
Summary: Feliciano decides to go into priesthood. It takes a toll on a lot of people he cares about, but when Feliciano starts falling for the German boy working on the landscape for the church he's learning from. What path will he choose? His heart or his mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Main Character(s): Feliciano and Ludwig**

**Rating: Mature**

**Genre: Fiction**

**Chapter 1**

Feliciano started packing his bags with his books and clothes. Things were quiet around the huge house. A woman appeared in the doorway. Tears were trickling down her face as she watched Feliciano packing quietly, his face was not smiling. He seemed in concentration. The Italian boy looked up to see her.

His eyes automatically started to tear up as soon as he saw the woman in his doorway crying. Feliciano ran up to her and pulled her into his embrace. He put his face into her shoulder and started to cry. "Feliciano," she comforted. "Please don't cry. Not for my sake."

The Italian raised his head and sobbed, "I can't help Elizabeta, I'll miss you."

Elizabeta pulled his face away from her shoulder and held his face in her hands. "You are going to be a great priest," she cooed. She wiped away the tears from Feliciano's face and kissed his forehead gently. "I will be rooting for you every step of the way. Now, are you done packing your things?"

A big smile appeared on the Italian's face and he nodded. "Then, lets get you a nice steaming bowl of pasta for the road, huh?" Elizabeta asked.

Feliciano grabbed his bag in a hurry and ran down to the kitchen screaming "pasta" at the top of his lugs. The Italian got down near the pots and picked out the biggest pot he found. He was so excited since he never got to have pasta, ever since he lived there. He started making it the way his brother showed him. Though Feliciano perfected the recipe.

Elizabeta and her husband came into the kitchen. Elizabeta helped Feliciano as Elizabeta's husband; Roderich read the Saturday paper.

Soon the pasta was done, the Italian set the table for three. They all sat down and enjoyed their last meal together.

"Feliciano this pasta is amazing!" exclaimed Elizabeta.

"I told you pasta was delicious!" the Italian remarked.

Elizabeta looked at Roderich and asked, "What do you think of it dear?"

Roderich kept chewing and tried not saying anything until after he swallowed. He dabbed his napkin onto his lips and said, "Its okay."

Elizabeta smiled, knowing Roderich was trying to be nice before Feliciano left. She patted his knee and they kept eating, they started talking about things that happened while they all lived together. The good, bad, and ugly. Sooner or later the carriage came and it was time to depart.

Roderich asked one of his servants to go and get Feliciano's bags. As the bags were being packed, Feliciano looked at them that knowing that this was it. This was probably one of few times he will ever going to see them again. Feliciano tried to hug Roderich and he tried not to push away. Elizabeta held him in her grasp. Her perfume wafted towards his nose, he loved the smell. He was going to miss that smell of perfume badly. She kissed him on the cheek, her lips soft and warm. Feliciano kissed her back, knowing that this will be the only person he will ever get kisses from.

"Come back as much as you like, okay Feliciano?" she told.

Feliciano nodded his head and tried to smile. He said, "I'm, I'm going to miss you two."

Elizabeta started to sob, "We're going to miss you too." Her lips got close to his ears. "My Feliciano."

The driver tapped them on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me, but this young man and I have to go now."

Elizabeta nodded and let go of Feliciano. "Now promise you will try and write every day."

Feliciano nodded through his tears and said, "I, I promise." Feliciano went inside the cart and shut the door. He looked out the window to see Elizabeta waving good bye and Roderich standing right beside her. Having his arm around her waist, Roderich gave a small wave good bye as well.

As the cart started to drive away, Feliciano opened the door and shouted at them, "I'm going to be the best priest that I can be!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter 2**

The driver yelled at the Italian to close the door, that it was too dangerous to have the door opened. Feliciano pouted but eventually closed the door and sat down. He moved the curtain covering the window and he looked out of it. Seeing the leaves in the autumn wind. The smell of season was in the air, even though he was in the cart, Feliciano could just tell that, that particular smell was the aroma. Feliciano smiled at the weather had to bring and he looked through the small bags that he had to find his book.

It was rare for Feliciano to read but if he wanted to become the best priest he could be then he needed to read. He finally found his book, _How to be a Priest for Dummies_, and read till he was in a light sleep.

His shoulder shaken, Feliciano found himself in a field of buttercups, yellow buttercups. The smell was full in his nostrils, but, wait, there was something else. A man's cologne. What a wonderful smell, it was strong but, yet, captivating. Feliciano wasn't able to describe it. He turned around to see what was behind him. It was a figure, a beautiful figure. Feliciano wasn't able to tell whether it was male, female, or even human. But to him, it was most entrancing. The Italian kept staring at the figure. He started moving his hand…

"Wake up, wake up Brother," a female voice. Feliciano opened his eyes to a nun with a withered face. "You have come to your arrival place."

A smile became on the Italian's face as he got up. He tried to be nice to the woman and say, "Oh, thank you for welcoming me. My name is Feliciano."

Feliciano bowed to the withered nun. Now that Feliciano stood up, he saw the woman was thick but small. The woman just starred at him like he was the ugliest thing she ever saw. "Unpack your bags, lunch will be served at noon, then we will have a small nap until 3, evening mass, dinner will be served, free time, and then bed at 8. I will explain more of the rules at free time. We will take no tom foolery here Brother Feliciano," she told.

The woman started walking away. "Wait!" Feliciano called. The nun stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly. There was no doubt that she was giving him the death glare but Feliciano was not phased for he got this look from Roderich all the time. "What is your name Sister? If I need any of your help."

"My name," she began. "Is Sister Grisele. You shall only call me by that name. I will see you at mass." Then she walked off.

Feliciano looked around, the church was beautiful. He was in the middle of main courtyard. Ivy was dancing up the church walls and Italy was probably half the size of the bushes. A medium sized water fountain was in the middle of the courtyard. The fountain had two angels and they were holding buckets of water and the water was over flowing from the buckets. "Wait a minute," Feliciano started. "Where am I suppose to go?"

Feliciano looked around and only saw a guy, it looked like he had silver hair and thin built. Feliciano ran up to him figuring maybe that he could help him. "Excuse me weird looking guy. Could you help me?" he asked.

The silver haired man turned around. Feliciano noticed that he was actually very young to have silver hair, probably only in his 20s. The man had piercing red eyes which was rare to see someone with. "Weird? You think I'm weird looking? More like awesome looking!"

"Oh?" Feliciano wondered.

"You're the new guy right? Brother Fullofeaters?" the man asked.

Feliciano started to laugh and said, "Its Feliciano. Brother Feliciano. What's your name?"

The man smiled even bigger. "It's Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt but just call me Gilbert. So Brother Fred, what do you need exactly?"

"It's Feliciano but, I need to figure out where my room is. Do you know where it is?" the Italian man asked.

"Well Brother Fudruckers, I'm not sure of that exactly. I'm only a landscaper because I'm awesome like that. My brother would know but he's working somewhere else today. The head would know but he's busy at-"

DING DONG DING DONG went the head clock. Feliciano looked, it was noon. Lunch, and he was already late. "Oh no! I must run. I'm late! It was nice to meet you Gilbert. Will I see you around?"

"I'm usually here every day," Gilbert told. "I will be here at free time if you want to hang out then. Usually my brother is too. I'm sure you'll meet him tomorrow. He's not as awesome as me though!"

"Good! I'll see you at free time then! BYE GILBERT!" Feliciano shouted as he ran aimlessly to find the dining hall.

**Ya, I really enjoyed putting Prussia into this. I wasn't sure at first but then I was like, what the hell, and I did. I like adding the touch were Prussia can't get Italy's name is right. Don't worry. Germany will come into the story at some point soon. Keep reading and comment cause I love the de comments! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Fruit Ch. 3

After 15 minutes of wandering, Feliciano bursted into the dining hall. The nuns and priests turned to the learning priest. Feliciano smiled and said, "Sorry I'm late! This church is so easy to get lost in!"

He saw Sister Grisele stood up and walked up to him, her face was trying to stay calm but you could see the anger burning in her eyes. 'Ve?" he said. Then Sister Grisele grabbed Feliciano by the ear and pulled him away, out of the dining hall.

"Brother Feliciano!" she started to shout. Her face twisted in anger. 'Not the prettiest site,' the Italian thought. "Not even an hour and you already are messing up order! Have you ever learned discipline before?"

"Well, ye-" he started.

Sister Grisele interrupted, "Do NOT interrupt me young lad. Plus that was a rhetorical question. If you do anoth-"

"Don't be too harsh on the young for they will grow to be older one day," a man called. The Italian and the old withered lady turned to see a young looking priest. He had brown hair and the same look as Feliciano. His eyes glowed a natural green and his smile was charming but he had an unusual curl in his hair like Feliciano. Feliciano smiled greatly and yelled, "Sebastiano! I finally get to see you!"

(A/N: For al you Hetalia fans out there, I have now added a new character that doesn't have an English name so I had to make one up. A.k.a Sebastiano is Seborga. Ya, you don't here of Seborga very much, actually, none at all so I wanted to add him. I hope my friends enjoy him as much as I wrote about him.)

"Feliciano!" Sebastiano called. Feliciano ran to him and hugged him. Sister Grisele looked at them in confusion. They separated from their embrace.

"How are you fratello?" Feliciano asked.

"I have been doing good actually. Lovino actually mentioned visiting me for once, it sure has been a while," Sebastiano told. "How was your travel?"

"It was-" the Italian started.

"WHAT IN HEAVEN IS GOING ON HERE?" the very confused nun asked.

Sebastiano gave a small smile and walked slowly to Sister Grisele. He signaled for Feliciano to follow him. Then Sebastiano put his hand on Feliciano's shoulder and said, "Brother Feliciano is my actual brother."

The nun looked in shock and saw a small look of sadness. "Brothers…? You two are brothers?"

The two Italians smiled in a giant grin and said, "Yep!"

"Is…is there more?" she asked. Hoping that they would say no.

"Yes! My twin brother! Lovino!" Feliciano called.

Sister Grisele looked like she was in shock. "There's more? It…it can't be…it can't be…," she kept repeating.

Feliciano was confused, 'What couldn't be?' he thought. He was about to touch the nun on her shoulder and comfort her but Sebastiano held up a finger to stop him. Sebastiano smiled and mouthed the words, 'Hold on.' He used his hand and put it on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the young priest smiling down on her.

"Dear Sister," he cooed. "People who come into our lives have important meaning to show us. Whether it be good or bad. Do not let that affect how wonderful and how beautiful you are. For each nun here is a flower in God's garden and us Priests take care of those flowers. This young Priest is a learning gardener, at first he might be rough and you might lose a petal or two but you still will be a wonderful rose in the eyes of God."

Sister Grisele's face was painted with a light blush and her eyes shined brightly. Then very quickly she straightened up and cleared her throat. "True words from a True Father. Thank you Father Sebastiano," she thanked. "I am going to take our afternoon nap now, so if you please excuse me Father."

"Of course," he said. "Have a nice nap. May God grant you very sweet dreams."

"As to you Father," she told. She started to turn till her vision got caught with Feliciano's. "Brother Feliciano."

Feliciano was confused at first but after a quick sharp elbow in the side by his brother, "Oh! Sister Grisele," he said back.

She nodded and walked away, leaving the two Italian boys in the hall by themselves.

"So what did you exactly to get on her nerves?" Sebastiano asked his brother.

"I came late to lunch," he told. "But I can't help it! This place is so huge!"

Sebastiano started laughing hysterically. "Oh Feliciano! I forgot how you always made me laugh. Don't worry, I had that problem, I always had nuns like that on my case but do you know how I solved that?"

Feliciano looked at him curiously. "Flirting. All you have to do is flirt with them, even if are not as beautiful as the girls are in our country."

"Even if they are ugly?" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Even if they are ugly," his brother repeated.

Feliciano looked at his brother like he was God, "Teach me your ways!"

"I will with time, but first, we must catch up with each other," Sebastiano told. "Lets go to my favorite spot here in the church."

Feliciano followed his brother to the front of the church, to the water fountain. Where Feliciano met Gilbert and Gilbert was there, on the other side though.

"Wait…fratello?" Feliciano called.

Sebastiano stopped in his place and looked at his brother. "Yes?" he asked.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine!" Feliciano announced.

Sebastiano chuckled and asked, "Making friends already? Damn your fast."

Feliciano ran to Gilbert and tapped him on the shoulder, "Well if it isn't you Brother Franklin."

"It's…it's Feliciano…," he started. "But, I wanted you to meet my brother!"

Feliciano grabbed Gilbert and led him to Sebastiano. "Gilbert, this is my brother, Sebastiano! Fratello, this is my new friend, Gilbert."

A red blush crossed both of their faces. An awkward silence in the air but Feliciano being oblivious as he was, could not sense the awkwardness.

"We've…we've met," Sebastiano said. His voice was shaking.

"Yes…yes we did," Gilbert told. "It's awesome to see you again?"

"Definitely, hopefully…that won't happen again…," Sebastiano chuckled an embarrassed chuckle.

"Eh…shit happens," Gilbert said. "Pardon the language."

"Its okay, I'm use to it," Sebastiano told.

Feliciano watched them as they talked back in forth, happy that his brother and his new friend were getting along but he was confused why they were blushing.

"Excuse me…you two?" Feliciano asked. Gilbert and Sebastiano looked at him. "How did you guys meet?"

They both started to blush more. "Gilbert! I'm surprised that you actually blush!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"PFT! ME? BLUSHING? HELL NO! I'm to awesome to blush!" he yelled.

"Sorry about this," Sebastiano apologized. "But that is bull shit."

"What? How is that bull shit? I'll show you bull-"

"So!" Feliciano started. "Aren't you guys going to tell me your story?"

"Oh…right…," Sebastiano remembered. "I'll tell you the jest of the story. I was taking a nice walk, a wonderful walk. Now, the learning nuns had just came so very beautiful women to flirt with. Having them with their cheeks blush so much! It was adorable. Now these women came from all over Europe. They learned German to be here but they didn't know that I was Italian so they swooned over me! It was wonderful Feliciano! Absolutely-"

"Can you get to the point already, you haven't gotten to awesome part where I come in!" Gilbert interrupted.

Sebastiano rolled his eyes and continued, "Anyways, well I was on my walk and I decided I need to take a shower cause ladies need a good smelling man to be near by so I get ready to take my shower. I walk into the shower area, not thinking that anybody would be there but there was."

"Me!" Gilbert exclaimed. "You were ashamed of what you got and what I have."

"Ve?" both the Italians asked.

"You know…," Gilbert started. "A man's pride and manhood?"

They still both looked at him in confusion. "A penis, a dick, balls, all those man parts."

"OH!" They both said. Then Sebastiano started laughing, "Oh god! You WISH!"

"No! No! I know!"

"Whatever you say Gilbert…," Sebastiano said.

**GRRRRROOOOWWWWLLLLL**

"What the hell was that?" Gilbert asked all freaked out.

"SORRY!" Feliciano apologized. "I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten since dinner last night."

"WHAT?" His brother freaked. "SINCE DINNER?"

"Dude, you must be starving," Gilbert said. "Do you want me to fetch you something to eat?"

"I'll do it! You two keep talking, I'll be back okay?" Feliciano said.

"Are you sure fratello?" Sebastiano asked. "You still don't know this place."

"I can do it! I'll get there eventually," Feliciano said. "I'll be back!" Then he ran back to the church.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Fruit**

Chapter 4

Feliciano walked up 300 and something stairs to find just another empty room. He was sweaty and hungry. His breathe was labored and looked as pale as a ghost. His small curl dropped a bit. "Ve…," Feliciano moaned. "Where is the kitchen when you need one?"

He turned around to go back down the stairs. It was a lot more difficult then he thought it would be. Feliciano was more slow this time, it wasn't like anybody was after him. By the time he was down the stairs, he fell to the ground from exhaustion. He felt dizzy and light headed. Sooner or later, the world went dark and Feliciano started to go into a deep sleep.

_In the world full of buttercups fields, Feliciano laid on the ground looking into the bright blue sky and the white fluffy clouds. He sat up and noticed he was wearing his sailor outfit that he use to wear as a teenager. The field seemed endless and Feliciano felt happy, more then he usual did. The warm sun hit his face and made his face feel all warm. Feliciano tried to get up but seemed he was having a harder time then he usually did. Then before Feliciano could try again, a hand came into his vision, gestured to help him up. Feliciano started to look up and reach for the hand-_

"Oh my goodness, Brother, are you okay?" a voice asked.

Feliciano tried to open his eyes but his eye lids were too heavy. "Oh Sister. I think he's starting to move! Should we get the Father to do a healing prayer?" another voice asked. Both of the voices sound like females.

A small groan was the only thing that could come out of his mouth. Then all of the sudden, water came rushing through into the Italian's mouth.

"Here! I got some water!" a female said.

Feliciano was able to manage to open his eyes for a couple of seconds. At first his sight was blurry but it cleared to see three nuns. Three CUTE nuns trying to make Feliciano able to respond to them. Feliciano started to speak in Italian and the nuns looked surprised and confused, for they didn't know Italian.

"Here," the nun said. "Do you want me to help you up?"

"Si…," the Italian answered.

Two of the nuns got under each arm and helped Feliciano sit up. "Grazi…," Feliciano mumbled.

"Wow…," one of the nuns whispered under her breathe, The nuns looked at her with a confused look on their face. "I never met anyone from a different country before. I have only lived in Germany my whole life."

"Excuse me," Feliciano said. "Could you, please bring me, some food. Please?"

A blush crossed all the nuns faces. They all couldn't help but the look on Feliciano's face was probably more adorable then a bunny. (N/I: All bunnies are just plain out cute. Everyone should think that bunnies are cute. I know I love bunnies! XD)

"My brother works in the kitchen, he can help you," one of the nuns said. Her face looked more as a child's. Her green eyes stood out more then anything.

"Come on, lets get you up to the kitchen," the oldest looking one of three told. Though the oldest didn't look that old. She looked about her mid 20s. The oldest looking nun and the child looking nun grabbed Feliciano by the arms and started dragging Feliciano to the kitchen.

"BROTHER!" the young nun said, bursting into the kitchen. The cooks turned to the nuns bursting into the kitchen.

A blonde boy with shoulder length hair walked up to the nuns and asked, "Lili, what are you doing here? You know your not suppose to see me during the day."

He looked at Feliciano and looked at his sister, "What is this?"

"He needs our help brother. We found him past out on the floor near our rooms and he needs food."

"He's probably just a pervert just trying to see what you guys look like without your clothes on. No."

"But Brother! Look at this!" The green eyed girl said. His brother turned to see Feliciano's Rosario beads. They were made of emeralds, gold, and jewels. Then she flipped the cross to see an engraving on the back, the Vargas Crest.

"He is part of Vargas family!" Lili cried. "We must help him!"

"HE could have STOLE it for all we know Lili!" the boy yelled. The girl jumped back a bit but regained her ground.

"But Vash!" Lili started.

"Lili please!" Vash said, interrupting the poor nun. "I had enough of this. Please just leave. I'll take care of this trash." Referring to Feliciano on the floor.

Lili ran up to the pantry, grabbed a handful of bread, and forced it into Feliciano's mouth. "Now sir," she said. "I need you to help me too okay? Try and chew okay?"

Feliciano managed a nod and tried to chew. "LILI!" Vash yelled. "Listen to me! Do not help him!"

"God brought us to him for a reason brother!" Lili argued. "You of all people would understand that."

Feliciano finished chewing and murmured, "Water…please…"

Lili nodded and got up to go fetch some water.

Vash started to get angry as his sister was helping Feliciano, even though he didn't know Feliciano and would of helped him if he knew Feliciano was related to head priest, he was kind of jealous of the Italian at the same time. Lili came back with a full cup of water and helped Feliciano drink it. "There, any better?" Lili asked.

Feliciano nodded and smiled a bit, "Si, Grazie."

"Whats your name?" Vash asked. He starred at Feliciano cold.

"Feliciano Vargas, I just came here today. I'm the new priest," Feliciano told. Lili and Vash eyes widened with surprise.

"See brother! I told you," Lili told. "What brings you to that side of the church? The boys are suppose to be on the West side of the church, not the East."

"I got lost looking for the kitchen, I haven't eaten something in over 24 hours," the Italian told truthfully.

"Oh my goodness! No wonder you were gone cold when we found you. Oh, the Lord was looking over you today Brother Feliciano. Brother? Can you walk Brother Feliciano outside to the North Courtyard, I'm going to make something to welcome Feliciano to our church," Lili asked Vash.

Vash just nodded and started walking away without Feliciano. Feliciano finally noticed when Vash was half way out the door. "Hey! Wait up! Please!" Feliciano called as he ran behind him. Once Feliciano caught up, he tried to sit down to take a breather.

"What are you doing?" Vash asked. "Stop being a lazy ass and get up. We're not much farther now."

"But," Feliciano complained. "I'm tired."

Vash got close to Feliciano's face and said quietly enough so only Feliciano could hear him, "Look, I don't give a rat's ass whether or not you are _tired_, get up and walk. Not unless you want me to get my little friend that's in my jacket pocket."

Feliciano looked down to see that Vash had a knife in his pocket. "Please don't hurt me! I'm to young and pretty to die yet! I can give you my brother's porn collection! Don't hurt me!" Feliciano cried.

Vash's cheeks burned by the thought of pornography and the fact that Feliciano was shouting this in a church but still he tried to stay serious and said, "Then walk."

Feliciano shot up and started running towards the North Courtyard. Vash stood up, shook his head, and started walking towards the North Courtyard.

**Sorry if this kind of long, I was going to actually make it longer but I decided not to. On the other hand, yes bunnies are adorable. End of story. IF you don't know English names, Lili is Lichtenstein and Vash is Switzerland. I was going to give Switzerland a gun but there are several reasons why he doesn't have one, that will be explained in the next chapter. Also, Germany will be coming into the story soon. Please be patient with me. ^^ I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden Fruit**

Chapter 5

When Vash finally got to the front of the court yard, Feliciano had found a tree to hide behind. He was cowarding, shaking in fear from the threats that he received from Vash. "Come on out coward!" Vash called, not being able to see Feliciano at first. After a minute of glancing around. He noticed that a tree was shaking more then usual. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the shaking tree, where Feliciano was hiding.

"Hey, idiot," Vash said looking down at Feliciano closing his eyes. Feliciano glanced up to see Vash standing in front of him. Feliciano got up and tried to run but before he could, Vash grabbed Feliciano's back collar and dragged him to a bench. "You really are an idiot."

"Don't hurt me!" Feliciano shouted as he tried to struggle out of Vash's grasp but Vash was too strong. When they got to the bench, Vash yanked Feliciano towards the bench. "Just shut up and sit down. Your going to give me a migraine."

Feliciano sat down as he was told and looked up at Vash who sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a while, just letting the wind do the talking. Feliciano looked at Vash. He looked so serious, strong, and reliable yet he seemed poor, barely being able to survive. Vash turned towards to Feliciano to see him starring at him through his large brown eyes. "What?" Vash said in a harsh tone. "Why are you starring at me? Didn't your parents tell you that starring is rude?"

Feliciano was surprised at first but then chuckled a little and said, "I never had parents."

"Oh," Vash said, surprised himself. "S-sorry."

"Its okay," Feliciano smiled. "You didn't know. My parents died after my youngest brother was born. I don't remember much but this what my twin brother told me. Apparently our mom and dad told us to go pick some tomatoes for that nights dinner, of course we had to drag our little brother along. Then, when we came back…our house was in flames. Neither of our parents survived.

"Then our grandfather took us in. He was very young looking for his age but he was the ruler of Italy. He had fame and power and as much as he cared for us, he didn't have time for all my brothers and I, so we were all separated. I lived with these two wonderful people named Elizabeta and Roderich, my twin, Lovino, lived with this man named Antonio, and Sebastiano stayed with Grandpa Roma."

Vash stayed quiet, surprised that such a happy-go-lucky guy could have such a crappy life. "What about you?" Feliciano asked.

Vash didn't really want to answer that just yet so he asked, "Why did you decide to become a priest?"

"Well my brother, Sebastiano, works here and he tells me how much he loves it. Our parents apparently went to a Catholic school when they were little and they were strong with religion. I picked up religion before I moved in with Elizabeta and Roderich. It just always stuck with me and reading it always put a smile on my face. When ever I went through rough times…"

Feliciano pulled a bible from his chest pocket. "I always read this bible, these stories about these amazing men accomplishing so much through religion and God fascinated me so much. There was this time where I lost touch of my true good friend and I was so sad and lonely. I thought I would never be happy again but when I read my bible, I found hope. That's when I knew, I was going to be a priest."

Feliciano smiled at Vash as he looked at him. Vash was surprised by this Italian's history. "So why are you here as a chef in a kitchen and not doing what you want to do?" Feliciano asked.

"I didn't have much of a choice. My family was poor, I grew up poor, that's just how I lived most of my life. Even when I met Lili, I barely had money to feed myself, let alone a girl who was dying on the streets," Vash answered. Feliciano looked at him curiously. "Look, my family was raised off the streets, my father was an under ground boxer and my mother had to become a whore for money. We barely had money for a meal a week. I dropped school when I was 10 and tried to find work myself.

"One day, my father got sick of being poor, he didn't care about anything anymore. He thought he would rather be in jail instead of dying on the streets. He killed my mother, right in front of me. That man I still call dad…killed the _only_ one that cared for me. After that, he tried to kill me but I ran…I ran as fast as I could. My father was thrown in jail on homicide, my mother…my mother was just left there. I couldn't save her…my own mom." Vash stayed quiet for a while. Feliciano just stared at the poor boy, surprised at his story.

"That's why I saved Lili when I saw her. She reminded me so much of my mother. I had to save her, even costing my own life," Vash ended.

"How does she remind you of her mother?" Feliciano asked.

Vash looked on the ground and played with his feet like a little school boy trying to avoid the eyes of the adults. A small smile crossed his face. "Believe it or not, Lili use to have her hair in braids. It was…pretty, on her I mean. My mother use to have her hair like that too before father ripped out all her head. Then Lili just looked so vulnerable on the streets. It reminded me of what my mothers eyes looked like every night, but, unlike Lili, my mother acted strong. She wanted me to believe she was, even after she died."

"Feliciano!" someone called. Feliciano and Vash looked up to see Sebastiano running towards them.

"Father!" Vash said. He quickly got on his knees and lowered his head. Sebastiano looked down at Vash. Vash knew that if he was caught not doing his job, he could get fired.

"My son, stand," Sebastiano said. Vash quickly did what he was told. "I can understand that my brother can be a handleful."

He turned to Feliciano and said, "I see you made more friends."

Feliciano smiled and told him, "Yes I have!"

"Where were you? After you left, in just got awkward between Gilbert and me," his brother asked.

"Wait…," Vash said. "You two are actually related?"

They both looked at each other and then at Vash. "Yes," they both said at the same time.

Vash felt embarrassed that he didn't believe Feliciano when Feliciano told them the truth. Sebastiano grabbed Feliciano and said, "Okay, I need your help."

"Really? My help?" Feliciano repeated with excitement in his tone.

"Yes, your help, for you see. I have two things going on at the same time and I can only can go to one of them so I need you to take my place."

"Doing what?"

"Well, I need you to listen to confessions. Tell them they are forgiven and all that crap."

"But, I'm a trainee! I'm not allowed to do that until I become a father like you!" Feliciano freaked.

"Oh, trained or not trained. We're brothers! Fratello! Come on! Please, just this once. I have an important meeting that I need to attend and I already told the people I would do it today. Look, I don't ask a lot from you. I just need you to do this one small favor for me. I mean, no one is going to be able to tell whether it was you or me. Please do this for me," Sebastiano told.

"Do you promise I won't get caught?"

"I promise, and if you do, it will be my fault, not yours."

"O..okay. I guess…"

Sebastiano hugged his brother tightly. "Thank you fratello, I owe you one." Sebastiano took Feliciano and started walking him to where confessions are held. Feliciano looked back to see Vash just standing there.

Feliciano waved back to Vash and said, "I'll see you later! Bye!"

After a couple minutes of walking through the church, Sebastiano led him to the top floor, the confession box. There was a stained glass window and small table with a candle and a box of tissues. Lit candles were scattered beautifully making the colors from the stained glass window shine everywhere stunningly. Sebastiano took one of the keys from his key holder and unlocked both doors to the confession box and guided Feliciano to the left door.

"You'll sit here, let them tell you what they did wrong and say "God has forgiven you." That's it," Sebastiano told. Then before Feliciano could say anything, Sebastiano slammed the door and walked off.

Feliciano sat there for a while and just looked around, only having his thoughts. A couple minutes later a person walked in. "Hello?" the person called. It was a man, his voice was low. "Anyone in here? Is this the time to confess?"

"Um…yes, yes! Yes it is," Feliciano confirmed. The man shut the confession door and sat down. From the light and the holes through the confession box Feliciano could tell that the man was tall and buff. His hair was neat and tidy and looked a bit scary.

"I'm sorry Father," the man started. "I just wasn't sure, that's all."

"Its okay," Feliciano comforted.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned," the man said. "I have hurt a man and made him shed blood. Am I suppose to give you details? I'm sorry…I'm new to this…"

"Its fine, I'm kind of new at this too," Feliciano told being completely honest with him.

"I see…I guess I should. Well…um, it was an accident really but I'm not sure whether or not God would consider it an accident. Well, I was working with my brother and these people…hit men. My brother messes with some not so good people and he got himself in a huge…mess. A major mess. Well, these hit men, they try and hurt my brother, even kill him. I tried to stop them without violence and then…I don't know, I just couldn't hold it anymore and I hurt them. I hurt all of them. I feel so horrible for what I have done."

"I'm sorry," Feliciano blurted. For some reason, Feliciano felt a connection with this man, he never could feel this way with someone before.

"So…am I forgiven?" the man asked.

Feliciano smiled a little and said, "Of course, God has forgiven you, my child."

"Thank you…," the man said. After that, the man walked away. Feliciano was kind of saddened that the man left but he must keep working. Person after person, Feliciano listened to each of their stories and forgiven each one of them but his mind couldn't help but linger to the first. Then after confession time was over, Feliciano blew out each candle one by one and left the dark confession area but he did not know that he will soon be coming back there. To that confession box and listening to something then confessions.


End file.
